Thorny Roses
by Monkey Princess Dead Author
Summary: Granted wishes can change time, and our lifes. But what if time had a say in what happened? Would it let your wish come true??(complete)
1. Chapter One: June 14, 2004 Gohan, Son of...

He was brave, he was standing against the most violent monster to have ever threatened the earth. And he was going to kick his butt.  
  
He was winning, he was in the lead. But he let his pride get in the way. He would make him suffer. After all, making him suffer for what he did would teach him for messing with his planet, and with his friends, and his family. And if his father, who was telling to kill him, didn't understand the way he felt towards this beast that wasn't his problem.  
  
His father didn't understand, and maybe that's why he did it. The last words he ever said to his son was, "Goodbye." For he knew he would never see him again.  
  
He didn't mean for his father to do that. But he did it anyway. And even if someone tried to stop it from happening, somehow, it would still happen.  
  
Of course he knew his father did it to save him. But he was still guilty for it. If he had killed the evil beast, his father wouldn't have done it.  
  
And if his father hadn't done it, his mother wouldn't have either. And if his mother hadn't done it, he wouldn't be alone now. He would have a happy family. If only he hadn't let his pride get in the way.  
  
His father wouldn't have given up his life. And his mother wouldn't have been depressed.  
  
And life would be great.  
  
But it wasn't. He was 13 years old, and he was alone.  
  
He would always be alone, no matter where he went, or who he was with. He would always be alone. That was that.  
  
His mother's friend offered to let him live with her, her husband, and her son. But no, he refused openly, without thinking, "No." It was the only thing he said.  
  
So now he was all alone, at 13, in middle of the forest, with no living family members except his little baby brother, who was saved before his mother truly died. A little boy, that looked far too much like his father.  
  
But forever he would care for him.  
  
*~*~*~*~ The End. *~*~*~*~  
  
I'm happy for the review I got. It doesn't matter if it wasn't a praise or anything. And "me" thank you for your critismism, I would really like it if you told me how I could make it better, seeing as I just started it, and I want to make it as good as I'm able to. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter Two: December 13, 1983 Lita, God...

She was scared, and alone. They were late, and everyone around her was crying.  
  
She had taken a taxi to get to the airport to wait for them. She took the taxi all alone, and had paid for it all by herself. She had come to the right terminal all by herself, well she did get a 'little' help. And she was sitting alone, drinking a soda, which she bought with her own money which she had earned from her grandmother while she was staying there over the summer while her parents were in Europe. She smiled, sipping her soda, watching a little baby and its mother playing. She sighed inwardly, she couldn't wait until they got off the plane, and came rushing to hug her.  
  
She looked around once again.  
  
People were crying, no, not just people, everything and everyone was crying. All the flights were canceled for hours upon hours. The airport was extremely crowded, with all the delayed flights. And here she sat, somewhat oblivious to the fact of the matter that a plane had crashed, and her parents were on it.  
  
Finally, most people cleared out as the night grew heavy, and they got over the shock of the crash. A flight attendant came and smiled down at the little girl who sat alone, sleeping in the seat, stirring every five minutes to see if the plane had come. "Excuse me," said the woman. "Are you here all alone?"  
  
The little girl rubbed the sleep from her eyes and nodded proudly. "Yea," she said sleepily and yawned. "My mommy and daddy are coming home soon, I'm going to be here to hug them!"  
  
The flight attendant smiled slightly at the little girl who sat before her. Pity and sadness welling up within her. How could anyone ever tell a little, innocent child that they're parents were dead?  
  
Weeks later, the girl was staying at her grandmother's house. Depressed, refusing to eat, or play with any of her friends. Every time she heard a plane over head, she would cry, she would cry for her parents she never got to say goodbye to, because they left before she woke that morning.  
  
She would never be the same, happy child she had once been. She would never talk to a flight attendant again. And most defiantly, she would never, ever let someone she loved on a plane again.  
  
*~*~*~*~ The End of Chapter Two  
  
*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter Three: November 13, 2016 Trunks,...

For miles and miles around, nothing but black earth, and rotting, decaying buildings stood. Nothing at all. The land was barren now. Decades or so ago it was filled with lush rivers and forest that were so vast, you couldn't see the end even if you were in the air. Now, now there was dried, gushy swamps filled with black sewage water that had been storing up over the past. Now there was carcasses of dead trees.  
  
  
  
  
  
There's and eerie quiet about. It's so very quiet.  
  
He shivered once again. He could have sworn he heard some little child giggling. But no, he knew it was all in his longing mind.  
  
He looked down at the muddy floor beneath him. He gently floated down, out of the sky towards a lonesome figure. His friend. His only friend., gone. Gone right after the others.  
  
'Damn them both.' He thought to himself. 'Damn them both to hell!' He sat on his knees next to his fallen friend. "You shouldn't have gone to fight them alone." He whimpered to the bloody man on the floor.  
  
Rain fell harder, lightening cracked in the far off distance. The rain mixed with the mud, the blood of the fallen warrior, and the young boy's sweat, and salty tears.  
  
As the tears and sweat ran down his face with the acid rain, his skin burned, his cuts burned, his lips burned, and his mouth burned from his now missing teeth. Wind whistled loudly from all around, whipping his hair about his face.  
  
Clenching his fist, so tight, so tight blood trickles from the palms of his hand, sliced by the short, bitten nails of the young boy. Blood was everywhere now. All over his ripped clothes, on his body, all over his face. He couldn't take it. Here, on the floor in a bloody mess, lay a boy who had punched him so hard in the back of his neck, he blacked out, so he wouldn't have to see this death. So he did what came naturally. Something that the past generations of his family had done to release anger.  
  
He screamed.  
  
He screamed so loud, his ears felt like they would burst. He screamed, and screamed, until he couldn't breath for a few moments.  
  
But as he screamed, he changed. He was no longer just a boy with a fallen friend. He was now a Super Saiya-Jin, without a friend, or a step-in- father.  
  
This one boy suffered so much.  
  
People all around him dying.  
  
Friends and family. dead.  
  
Love. pointless, and useless.  
  
Hope. forgotten.  
  
And the only thing he wanted to do now, was to stop this from ever happening.  
  
But there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening.  
  
Depressed, he flew home, Alone for the first time in years.  
  
*~*~*~*~ The End. Chapter Three. *~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter Four: Endless Space Setsuna, God...

Aching. An aching, longing feeling. Revenge, Omni-present death, human corruption, all these feelings welling within, waiting to be released.  
  
Waiting to be let out, as they should have been. For these feelings, Revenge, the Omni-present death, human corruption, fear cannot be harbored in one host body alone. Slowly, it kills. Slowly, it maddens. Slowly, it becomes more and more hateful.  
  
Slowly, it forces one to do things they don't want to. Or to make others do things they don't want to.  
  
Sometimes, it turns out for the better.  
  
Sometimes it doesn't help at all.  
  
*~*~*  
  
She walked over to the gate. The small planet was as close to the sun today, as it would ever get. It was time to change peoples lives as much as she could. Help them understand things better.  
  
She had to pick quickly, for she has a certain amount of time.  
  
Children were the best to pick. They believe everything so easily without a doubt. Teenagers were harder. They denied that they had a problem with something, but become angry if you don't know. Adults, adults have no imagination, and except things easier.  
  
A child's dream is strong. A child's hope is stronger. And a child's love is the strongest, purest thing in the world. Because their love is without a doubt the purest kind of love, a kind of love that is forever.  
  
Now, all she had to do, was find two children, possibly more if she thought she had the time.  
  
She looked through the open time portal. The time was right, she stepped through.  
  
Time to find child one.  
  
*~*~*  
  
He was alone, still, alone with no more friends. He had left them, again. He said he couldn't see them. He said they brought too many memories. So he was alone. still.  
  
He was sitting next to the place where his home once was. He was sitting on a piece of wood that at one time might have been a chair. He sat there for a long time. He has been sitting there longer than he intended when she came.  
  
She just appeared there, he didn't really question it. He was too tired, too weak, and too stubborn to bother.  
  
She said he needed to go with her. That there was hope, hopes in places no one dared to look. He stood, and left with her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
She sat with her grandmother on a bench for a while, then a man with an ice cream cart walked by, and her grandmother got up to buy some.  
  
That's when she came. Her emerald-black hair, partly down, waving gently with the slight breeze.  
  
The little girl was nine now, and she was still very unhappy. She let the woman sit next to her. She let the woman explain. She let the woman show her. And she let the woman take her away. To make her wishes come true.  
  
*~*~*  
  
He was harder to convince. He had no hope. And he knew his wishes and dreams would never come true.  
  
She spoke to him, telling him there was hope. That he would see him again if he believed, and went with her. It took much convincing, and a bit of bribing, but finally, he left with her. He said it's not like he had any reason not to.  
  
So they went.  
  
*~*~* The End. Chapter Four *~*~* 


	5. Chapter Five: The Meeting Who will go fi...

Looking closely at the three children, she knew what she had to do. Explaining things to them would be of little help. So she would have to show them.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"I'm going to explain everything in a moment." Said the woman as Gohan opened his mouth to ask her.  
  
He sat on the floor, holding his little brother close to him, who was sleeping quietly, like normal. The other boy had odd lilac hair, face bloodied and bruised. The girl, possibly a year or two younger than him, sat on the floor next time him quietly. Waiting for her to continue.  
  
And the woman did. "I am Setsuna, Guardian of the Gates of Time and Dimension." She smiled slightly and gave a quick nod. "I have brought you three here, because you are all feeling guilty for something you didn't do." Gohan looked away at this statement. That wasn't true, he knew he was guilty of killing his father. "I must prove it to you."  
  
"Now." She said as she walked around the three. "Who wants to go back to the past to relive a moment they wish had never happened. Gohan's little brother made a slight noise as he twisted around in his jumbled blankets.  
  
"You," she said, looking over at Goten. "You are first, Son Gohan."  
  
Gohan looked up at this, so did the other boy.  
  
"Son Gohan." The boy said. "You can't possibly be Son Gohan! He's dead!"  
  
The woman, Setsuna smiled. "You don't understand, do you." She walked over to the other boy, her long silver key clapping on the floor every time she took a step. "He is from the past, you are from the future or his time. And she," Setsuna looked over towards the girl. "Is from my home dimension."  
  
"Briefs Trunks," she said. "Would you like to go first?"  
  
The boy quickly shook his head, no.  
  
"What about you Kino Makoto?" she asked as she stepped over towards her. The little girls eyes flew wide open. Never before had anyone ever called her by Makoto, except for her mother. No one dared call her that anymore. The little girl shook her head.  
  
"What about you Son Gohan?" She looked towards him again. He nodded.  
  
"I will go first.  
  
"Good."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She had explained everything to him. How to get back, how to get to certain places, how to make sure things won't be permanently changed is something bad were to happen. He was ready.  
  
Reluctantly, he handed his brother over to the woman. "Don't hurt him." He said. "Or wake him, he cries a lot when a stranger holds him." The woman smiled and stroked the baby's head.  
  
The baby's little eyes opened, and he smiled happily. "I think he will be fine. Now go, time will run short for you, and you will have no choice but to come back." She handed him a little golden key with pink crystals carved and crafted into it. "Here you go. Just walk through those gates there, and you shall be there a few hours before your father was killed. Good luck." She said as she pushed him through the door and closed it behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Chapter Six: Gohan's Turn

There he was, once again. Standing in front of a fierce and horrible monster. He wasn't quite sure what to do this time though.  
  
His father began shouting out words of advice and support to him. He smiled inwardly, there was his father.  
  
Alive.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Gohan, just finish him off!" Goku shouted to his son. "You're stronger than him, we all know that. Now finish him off!"  
  
Gohan nodded, a large ki blast formed in his hands. He took a deep sigh, then let it go. It flew at Cell, a large kind of smoke appeared.  
  
Krillin laughed and congratulated Gohan for his job well done.  
  
Gohan walked over to Krillin, "You had me worried there for a bit!" Krillin said with a laugh.  
  
Gohan nodded, and smiled at his friend. "wow."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Light, a bright light started to grow within the smoke, he peered closer, was it. no, Cell's ki was gone! It's not possible Gohan hadn't killed him! Was it?  
  
The light started to move, then he noticed it began to fly right towards him, he was shocked at first, and then he quickly jumped out of the way of the ki blast.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Gohan saw how quickly Trunks had moved, and wondered what was wrong. Then he remembered something *very* important.  
  
Cell had lived, last time his father took him away, Cell died, but came back because of his other forms. And when he did, he killed Trunks with that blast, the blast that was heading towards his father.  
  
Desperately he pushed his way to his father.  
  
Goku turned, and saw it coming, but he froze, he didn't know what to do. The blast went straight through him and out the other end. Blood flew into the air, and Goku fell to the ground.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Setsuna nodded, "Lita, it's your turn to go."  
  
"But Gohan isn't back yet, shouldn't we wait?"  
  
"We have a limited amount of time." Setsuna said with a frown. "Go through the gates, and use this key." She handed Lita a key with a small green jewel on each of it's sides. "Are you ready?"  
  
Lita gave a small nod, then ran through the gates.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"NO!"  
  
*~*~*~  
  
End Chapter.  
  
*~*~*~ 


	7. Chapter Seven: Lita's Turn, Gohan's Fail...

AN: I've been real good about not putting these in in this story so far, but it couldn't be avoided. The reason I have been dead for the past month or so is because I am writing a new story and because my floppy disk went bad and a bunch of other files were lost. Another reason is school. As the end of the year draws near, my school begins to freak out. "Oh no, this is the first time in ten years History is going to be on the SAT9 test! We'd better make sure our students do good so we're not on educational welfare anymore!" My Lit. teacher assigned a term paper. P It'll be due soon, so yea.  
  
Also, while cleaning out the disk on the computer, some genius in my family decided to delete the original chapter seven to Thorny Roses and the I think 4 chapter of Follow the Black Crow. Sorry to all, I really am, and once the term paper is in, and I'm done with all the high school tests I'm taking I swear I'll finish this up. There's only about two or three chapters left anyhow. (ow, I think I dislocated my pinkie. or sprained it or something.) This should be finished HOPEFULLY before the end of March. Then I'll either start posting my new story, or go on a little mental vacation.  
  
~*~  
  
She was standing in the airport with her parents and her grandmother.  
  
"Well honey," her mother said, smiling down on her. "Be good for Grandma, and don't eat too many sweets!"  
  
She smiled, then hugged her mother's legs, her mother bent down and hugged her. Her father walked back, holding the plane tickets. "The prices were so cheap, we could have afforded to bring Lita!"  
  
Her eyes widened, she remembered this all now. For a moment, she had forgotten what was going on. But that made her remember everything.  
  
"Daddy, mommy, you can't go on that plane!" She shouted.  
  
"Why not honey?" her mother asked as she stepped near her grandmother.  
  
"Because it's gonna rain! And thunder will hit the plane! And it'll explode!" she began crying.  
  
"Now, now Lita." Her father started as he went up to her. He bent down and put his hand on her head. "We're going to be higher than the rain and the thunder, there's no need to worry."  
  
"NO! YOU CAN'T!" she shouted. "You can't go on the plane!" she pulled herself away from him and ran.  
  
"Lita! Come back!" Her mother cried as Lita torn through the crowd, and off into the busy bustle of the early morning crowd.  
  
"Lita," her grandmother said as she pushed her way slowly through the crowd. "Lita, please come back, you're mother and father don't want to leave without saying goodbye."  
  
"Flight 32 at gate 49 now boarding last passengers. One minute till take off."  
  
"Lita! Come back!"  
  
Lita ran, she knew her parents wouldn't leave. If Setsuna had put her in the airport instead of at her house, then her parents wouldn't leave without her goodbye. She could hear her parents calling her, she climbed under people's legs and pushed her way around carts with bags piled on them.  
  
"We can't leave without saying goodbye to Lita." she heard her mother say to her father as she hide behind a planter.  
  
"Flight 32 at gate 49 now ready for take off, gates are closing."  
  
"We can't wait," she heard her father say.  
  
"I don't think your mother will be able to find her alone."  
  
"I know, we'll get the next flight."  
  
"NO!" She shouted as she came out from the planter. "Don't go!"  
  
"Gate 49 now closed."  
  
"Lita, we've missed the flight!" Her mother scowled.  
  
Lita looked down in shame. "I don't want you to crash."  
  
Her father smiled. "The flight isn't going to crash."  
  
She nodded. "Can you stay home with me, and not go away?" they nodded.  
  
"Let's go home," her father said, taking her hand and leading her over to her grandmother.  
  
"Well, our baggage took off on the plane without us." her mother said a bit disappointedly.  
  
"We can get it later." Her father said to her mother. Her mother nodded.  
  
"So we're gonna go home?" Lita asked, a smile on her lips. Her parents nodded. "Can we take the subway home?"  
  
They looked at each other, then nodded. "Yes, we'll take the subway."  
  
Lita smiled. There were never, or at least rarely, any accidents in the subway, they couldn't crash into each other, or anything.  
  
She smiled and skipped along, between her two parents.  
  
They got to the subway and bought their tickets. They waited for the subway to come.  
  
Of course, that day at the subway station, there was a slightly bizarre incident. Slightly out of the ordinary, and most defiantly horrible. But now, you kind of expected that, didn't you?  
  
~*~  
  
*Goku turned, and saw it coming, but he froze, he didn't know what to do. The blast went straight through him and out the other end. Blood flew into the air, and Goku fell to the ground.*  
  
Gohan sat on a rock, head in his hands. Cell was dead; he had killed the monster with the help of Vegeta, and just about everyone else. But it was pointless really, his father was dead.  
  
He fingered the key sadly. 'I can't go back. I failed. My wish didn't come true. I just want to go home.'  
  
There was a flash, everyone froze, and Gohan disappeared from the time.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks sat at in front of the gates, with the woman, holding Gohan's younger brother. The baby had gone back to sleep and Trunks watched him quietly. Setsuna tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Gohan will be back soon, you can go in now."  
  
Trunks nodded and handed her the baby. "How long will I have?"  
  
She bit her lip. "An hour at the most, but I hope you will cut it down as short as possible. Its rare that Pluto is this close to the sun."  
  
He nodded again, "I'll be back soon."  
  
She opened the gates and ushered him in with her staff. He fell in, she slammed the door shut, then reopened it.  
  
Gohan walked through. "Setsuna-san. it didn't work. I couldn't get it to work."  
  
She nodded. "I know, I'll explain everything when the others get back." She slowly handed him the baby.  
  
He took the little baby, and hugged it as he sat down on a rock. "I'm sorry Goten." he muttered.  
  
Setsuna bit her lip and closed the door. "Lita will be back soon."  
  
~*~  
  
An aching, longing feeling. Revenge, Omni-present death, human corruption, all these feelings welling within, waiting to be released.  
  
Waiting to be let out, as they should have been. For these feelings, Revenge, the Omni-present death, human corruption, fear cannot be harbored in one host body alone. Slowly, it kills. Slowly, it maddens. Slowly, it becomes more and more hateful.  
  
But still, slowly it will go away. Leaving the host of the feelings with a clean spirit and a light heart.  
  
But if the feeling stays too long, too deep within it can only corrupt the heart and mind. Selfish crimes are committed. Loved ones are hurt. Relationships are broken.  
  
Souls are stolen from young children as they watch their parents fight. It forever scars them. It leaves a gash so deep in the skin, it is almost immediately infected by the unclean razor that killed many hopeless people. The scar of this is in almost every child these days. It stays with them for the rest of their life, leading to the same problems their parents had.  
  
It is a never ending circle of doom.  
  
There are but a few souls and minds strong enough to stop the cycle of eternal damnation, but so few of the few stand up and do as they can. They let others lead them down a broad path filled with lies, cheating, killing, sex, death, corruption, and revenge. They refuse to see the thin path, shown only by the broken twigs through the forest. This path leads to happiness. This path can end the cycle of doom.  
  
~*~ End Chapter Seven ~*~ 


	8. Chapter Eight: How many bad things can h...

For miles and miles around, nothing but black earth, and rotting, decaying buildings stood. Nothing at all. The land was barren now. Decades or so ago it was filled with lush rivers and forest that were so vast; you couldn't see the end even if you were in the air. Now, now there was dried, gushy swamps filled with black sewage water that had been storing up over the past. Now there were carcasses of dead trees.  
  
"Gohan, I can help right?" A young Trunks asked as he flew through the sky with the now Super Saiya-jin Gohan.  
  
"Sure thing Trunks," Gohan said as he watched the ground.  
  
"Déjà vu." Trunk muttered to himself. "Oh, right, I'm reliving the day Gohan died. I can't let him fool me into being knocked out again." He nodded, "Keep my senses acute, and everything will be alright."  
  
They stopped near the fair, or the old fair that had come before most of the people died or moved out of the town. "Trunks," Gohan said softly. "Sorry."  
  
"What?" Trunks asked, 'Oh, right,' He blocked his friends punch to his stomach, but fell to the floor from the force. Gohan flew off.  
  
Trunks stood and shook himself off, then took flight after Gohan.  
  
~*~  
  
Skipping, Lita took her seat next to her mother and father. "Mommy, nothing bad ever happens on subways. right?"  
  
"Hardly ever, Lita, don't worry, you're safe." Her mother and father smiled at her.  
  
"Good." She said, smiling back at them.  
  
The subway took off, the ride seemed as if it were going to be a pleasant one, but it wasn't to be.  
  
The lights flicked slightly, and the subway slowed just a bit, but then continued as if nothing happened.  
  
The passengers looked around worried. "Sorry about that folk," a voice came from over an intercom. "We're have a bit of a problem with the track power down here, please take a seat, whether it be in a bench or on the floor, we need everyone seated."  
  
Lita's mother looked over at her father nervously. They scooted over for others to sit.  
  
~*~  
  
He remained hidden until it looked as if Gohan really needed the help. Then he sprung up. 18 was flying at Gohan, quickly, Gohan began to form a ki blast when he spotted Trunks. He dropped his hands. "Get out of-" 18 hit him in the diaphragm, he grunted and began a quick fall to the ground. Trunks' eyes opened widely.  
  
"Gohan! Stop you're fall!"  
  
There was a thud, followed by a snap. 'No, he's still alive, he's just knocked out.' Trunks cursed himself.  
  
"Oh, thanks Trunks." 18 said with a smirk, "You helped me knock him out. Now I'm gonna kill him in front of you. Ready." she began to gather energy into a ki blast. "One. two. --"  
  
Trunks charged at her, getting ready to hit her in the neck, and hopefully to snap it. She fired her ki blast, it hit him and he fell to the ground. He fell onto his back, his vision was fading. Two figures towered over him. 'I can't do this.' he looked over at Gohan, 'I can't feel his ki any more. I didn't do it.'  
  
"I just want to go back!" He shouted into the air.  
  
The androids laughed. "It's a little late for tha-" they froze, and Trunks disappeared before them.  
  
He knew things were different for the worst in that way. There was no possible way he could live this time, and he wouldn't turn super like he had before. No, this wasn't the way things were supposed to be.  
  
~*~  
  
It became dark, then, there was a flash, and lights were coming from the back of the subway. Lita's father scooted towards the window to look as Lita's mother pulled Lita close to her body. Her grandmother stood, "What is that horrible screeching noise." she muttered, walking close to the back of the car. The light went out.  
  
Suddenly, red sparks were in the air, and blue sparks came up from the tracks. Lita could hear screams. "Hurry," a man shouted, get out of the car and up on that platform over there!" Lita was pushed into the crowd of people running for the platform.  
  
"Mommy!" she cried.  
  
She was lifted up onto the platform, she saw her mother coming. "Lita, get out of here!" the subway was beginning to fill with smoke. A man she didn't know picked her up and dragged her out of the platform.  
  
"MOMMY!"  
  
~*~  
  
The door opened and Trunks walked out, his forehead was scratched, and his hair was a mess. He didn't say anything, but sat down far away from Gohan and his little brother.  
  
"Lita will be here soon." Setsuna muttered quietly.  
  
~*~  
  
There was an explosion. Her eyes couldn't help but water as the man pulled her into a building then down a flight of stairs to the basement. "Stay here." He said, then left.  
  
But she didn't stay, she heard fire engines racing down the road, screaming, crying, shouting, and the crackle of fire and metal landing on cars and into the roofs of buildings.  
  
Then all became quiet, a little fairy popped in front of her. "Jupiter. don't cry, you're the kick ass senshi! What doesn't kill you. only makes you fight harder."  
  
Lita's eyes were wide.  
  
"I'm sorry princess, but you have failed." The fairy disappeared, and Lita was standing in front of two huge doors, she opened it, and walked through.  
  
"Setsuna. it didn't work." The thought of the fairy left Lita's mind.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to."  
  
"WHAT?" all three children shouted angrily.  
  
"You set us up?" Gohan shouted. "You set us up for more misery?"  
  
"Yes, but you don't understand why yet!"  
  
~*~  
  
An aching, longing feeling. Revenge, Omni-present death, human corruption, all these feelings welling within, waiting to be released.  
Waiting to be let out, as they should have been. For these feelings, Revenge, the Omni-present death, human corruption, fear cannot be harbored in one host body alone. Slowly, it kills. Slowly, it maddens. Slowly, it becomes more and more hateful.  
But still, slowly it will go away. Leaving the host of the feelings with a clean spirit and a light heart.  
But if the feeling stays too long, too deep within it can only corrupt the heart and mind. Selfish crimes are committed. Loved ones are hurt. Relationships are broken. Families are broken. Hearts are broken.  
  
Wonderful crimes are committed, breaking young souls and minds. Teasing the life out of children. Playing with innocence. Claiming pure hearts and minds to unclean things. It's seen all over this dying world.  
  
But innocence never lasts. No matter how hard and how well kept it is. Dirty jokes, ugly movies. innocence cannot remain.  
  
Protect it as long as you can, but you need to be woken up in the end. For innocence is a state of mind, it can be lived in, but it can never be real.  
  
I am merely showing you children the beginnings of the ugliness in the world. There is no way you can survive so pure, no matter how much I wish it were so.  
  
Live.  
  
~*~  
  
Oook, Yea, I know, its confusing. If you haven't gotten it yet, I'm afriad I must give it to you. The whole thing with the path and the omni-present death and all that, that's Setsuna. I don't think I made that clear. Its her thinking to herself. Yea, I know.  
  
Ok, now let me apologize for the horrible month where I've been dead, I'm sorry, I don't know where I've been!  
  
But to ensure you don't miss any more of my not so often updates, leave your email and let me know you want me to email you when I update, and I'll let you know. ^^;  
  
OK REVIEW! Ta! 


	9. Thorny Roses: Emotion? Emotionless? the ...

"How could you do that, Setsuna?" Lita cried as she ran up to the woman, grabbing onto her short black skirt.  
  
Setsuna looked down. "Every so often, Pluto is close to the sun. When it's close enough, amazing things can happen for those who let it."  
  
"Was this supposed to be amazing? Seeing our loved ones die yet again?" Trunks muttered, looking down and letting his hair cover his tear stained face.  
  
"It is amazing that you had the chance again, don't you think. The chance to prevent it-"  
  
"But it didn't work!" Gohan shouted. The baby in his arms stirred slightly.  
  
"You keep interrupting me, children." She smiled and patted Lita on the head. "It seems its impossible to make anyone truly happy these days. The last time I brought someone here. well, it went better than this."  
  
"Did it work for them?" Lita asked, taking a step back and sitting down on the ground.  
  
"No," Setsuna said quietly. "But they're happy now." She smiled and knelt on the ground next to Gohan and Lita. "A long time ago, a woman other than myself worked to do this job." She looked up to Trunks and pat the ground next to her. He came slowly and sat. "The woman was my great grandmother."  
  
Lita's face lit up.  
  
"She lived until the great kingdom on the moon was attacked for the 13th time. It was when great Queen Serenity lived, and protected the Solar System with her Silver Crystal." She moved her staff down onto the ground. "During this battle, everything seemed to be lost, the great Queen felt weak when her husband died, and called for my great grandmother for wisdom." Gohan looked up from his brother; the same look on Lita had fell onto his face. "My great grandmother enlightened the Queen, telling her there was a reason for her husband's death. The battle could be won, if the Queen focused her sadness and anger on the crystal."  
  
"Did she win?" Lita asked, looking up and wiping away the rest of her tears.  
  
Setsuna nodded. "Yes, but it was the last Battle she ever saw the end of. In the next, which happened years later, she died in order to save her daughter's live."  
  
Trunks wiped his nose inconspicuously, and looked up. "What's so happy about that?"  
  
"She saved her daughter's live, so her daughter could fight to save the earth in the future." Setsuna said softly. She stood. "Should I let you think on it, or would you rather be sent home?"  
  
They all remained seated. Then, Lita stood. "I'm ready to go home, I think I understand."  
  
"Understand what?" Setsuna asked, bending low to be eye to eye with the girl.  
  
"Why you did this. Was it so we could understand more, understand more about death?"  
  
Setsuna nodded shortly. "You're a very smart girl Lita, your little friend is doing a wonderful job looking after you."  
  
Lita turned her head, and thought she saw a green shimmer. She smiled. "I think so too." She hugged Setsuna. "Thank you, Setsuna-san, will I ever see you again?"  
  
Setsuna smiled. "I hope so." She stood after hugging the girl. She picked up her staff and opened the door. "To your home, I hope to see you again, Mistress of Jupiter."  
  
Lita smiled and waved, then she turned and walked into the bright light and disappeared.  
  
Setsuna walked back to the boys. "Do you understand, or do you want me to tell another story?"  
  
Trunks was quiet, but Gohan looked at her. "Will I ever see my father again?"  
  
Setsuna smiled. "In due time, Gohan, you will see your father again. Fight on, remain strong, and take care of your brother. Death isn't the end of your father."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Will. what about my mother?"  
  
"Your mother died due to depression. She was strong, she held on so long. But you can only do so for so long. the illness that claimed her, it was stronger than her. No, you will not see your mother again on Earth. But in death, you will. But don't be sad, your father is with her, and will take care of her now. She is happy, but misses you dearly. She watches you, and so does your father. They watch you and protect you everyday."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Would-would they want me to live with Bulma?"  
  
Trunks looked up.  
  
Setsuna nodded. "They want what's best. You're young Gohan, stay with Bulma for a time, then you will know what to do."  
  
Gohan stood. "I think I should go now." He smiled slightly. "Thank you for your wisdom, Setsuna-san." He bowed. She bowed back.  
  
"I really hope I'm to see you again, Gohan, and your brother. I have a feeling you'll turn out just fine." She opened the door and he left, possibly enlightened.  
  
She closed the door and turned to Trunks. He was quiet, looking down. "You had it hard. Alone in a world full of monsters." she saw him shaking slightly. "You're so strong. You grew up with nothing but death. Your father, Gohan, Yamcha, Krillin," she sat next to him. "It's alright to cry, every once in awhile, it's alright to cry."  
  
He shook his head. "I have to be strong for my mother, I'm the only one left for her, and if I cry, everything is lost."  
  
"No, don't ever think like that. Anger is dwelling within you, Trunks, anger, and the longer it stays; the more depressed you'll become."  
  
'How would you know,' he questioned in his mind.  
  
She looked down. "I was the only one left too." He looked up. "My great grandmother died in an effort to protect Queen Serenity from being attacked by outer enemies. The other Sailor Senshi died. The Elite Armies were destroyed. Civilians of the Moon Kingdom were killed. Everyone." she sighed. "And the Queen, she was still alive, but only just barely."  
  
Trunks looked up at her, "But she died to save her daughter?"  
  
"I was there when it happened." Setsuna looked at Trunks, right in the eye. "She said she wanted everyone to live normal lives on earth. She put the last bit of her life into the crystal. Wishing everyone who had died to be reborn on Earth."  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow. "But she's still dead?"  
  
"Yes, to make a wish on the crystal, you have to use your own energy. And when she did, it was her last." She smiled. "Do you understand, why I reached out to you? You were alone, Trunks, you need to learn to let your feelings out. Its killing your mother, she sees you like you're a rock, a stone, a robot, an android just like them, with no emotions. She never wanted you to have to live a life like this."  
  
He nodded. "I know, I see it everyday. My mother just wants everything to be better for me. I see her slaving away in her lab, trying to build a stupid time machine, she thinks it will make things better."  
  
She smiled. "It might not help in your timeline, but you will save others from grief."  
  
"I guess," he muttered.  
  
"Things are worth living for." She stood, and brushed her skirt off.  
  
"I know." He stood up. "Will I ever see Gohan again?"  
  
She nodded. "When you go to the past, you will. But he will be young."  
  
He nodded. "Well thank you, Setsuna. I still don't quite understand what you wanted me to learn from this. But what you've just told me, that makes sense." They bowed to each other. "Back to my home."  
  
She smiled and opened the door for him. "You will make a wonderful figther."  
  
He left. She closed the door and sat down. "My work is done for now." She muttered and walked off into the darkness of the planet as it pulled away from the sun.  
  
~*~  
  
Sailor Jupiter looked around. "So we're in ChibiUsa's dream?"  
  
The tall woman with the long staff nodded. "Hello, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Princess Serenity. I am Small Lady's friend, Sailor Pluto. I hope you don't mind me asking for your help, but it seems Small Lady is having nightmares, and I'm afraid she might get hurt." The woman's image flashed slightly. "This is just a hologram of myself, I couldn't appear in person to you right now, for I must watch the Gates."  
  
Sailor Moon smiled. "We'd love to help!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter turned around quickly, a green shimmer could be faintly seen in the corner of her eyes. She smiled and whispered, "Setsuna."  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan knocked on Bulma door, holding his little brother. The door opened. "Go-Gohan?" she asked in surprise."  
  
"I-I have a sudden revelation last night, and I was wondering if we could stay with you for awhile, if the offer is still available of course!" Gohan muttered quickly.  
  
Bulma smiled and hugged him. "Of course it's still available! Come in," she opened the door wider and ushered him in." On the floor next to Puar was a toddler with lilac hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Trunks?" he muttered to himself and he walked in with Bulma. 'Yes, my mom and dad want me to be here. I can feel it.'  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks stood next to the pre-teen and the rest of the small group. He had an emotionless expression on his face. 'I'm doing this for my mother' was the only thought in his mind. He looked down at the young boy sitting next to him. He smiled slightly, then returned to his plain expression. 'Gohan.'  
  
~*~  
  
End Thorny Roses: Emotions?  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Ok, I just wanted to say this to SaffireSoul2, a story doesn't need to have a monster to have a plot. I guess I see where you're going, but just because my story wasn't cliched, and there wasn't a big monster/enemy trying to take over the world, doesn't mean there wasn't a plot. And I'm wondering, if my story is so boring, why you read 'til chapter eight? I hope this isn't sounding like a rant, but I hope you realize that not all good stories need to have a physical enemy in it. The enemy in the story was the children's stubbornness. Which they overcame, right? Well, that's about it. I hope this made sense to everyone.  
  
I know the story itself was. interesting? But I was writing an idea as it came to mind. I think it turned out fairly well. But, that's just my opinion. Well, tell me what you think, then head on over to My Last Breath and read it! It's way-way cooler than this! ^^;  
  
*Monkey Princess, signing out!* 


End file.
